


opposites

by ah_choo (klarkson)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Conventions, Cosplay, M/M, i'm a trash, jigyu RISE, there are references to haikyuu free and tokyo ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol tells Jihoon that he shouln't cosplay Hinata Shouyou, because their personalities are completely opposite. But then they meet a Kageyama Tobio cosplayer who's quite different from the character too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	opposites

**Author's Note:**

> • it's me again, your least favorite jigyu trash!  
> • i'm in the middle of my exams and i got an idea of jigyu cosplaying kagehina, so i wrote this instead of studying  
> • (please do not do the same)  
> • the idea seemed funny to me at first, but i don't know if fic turned out _that_ funny? but i hope it's not bad ~~and worth one day break from studying~~  
>  • special thanks to momo who read the first version and helped me with this ♥  
> • as always please remember that i'm not a native english speaker, so there probably are errors somewhere  
> • hope you'll like it!
> 
> EDIT:  
> for people who are not familiar with _haikyuu_ , here's a picture of the main characters! smol hinata and tol kags ;;  
> 

“Oh my gosh, that’s Makoto and Hinata! Can we take a picture?” two high school girls exclaim and run up to them with excited smiles on their faces.

“Sure!” Seungcheol says and they pose for pictures.

“So, Hinata-kun...” one girl starts when they’re done. “What’s the truth, are you dating Kageyama? Or you left him for Makoto-senpai here?”

_I am your ‘senpai’ too, show me some respect_ , Jihoon thinks, but makes a shocked face.

“Me? And Kageyama? You have to be mistaken! I hate that guy!”

The girls laugh and they compliment their cosplay before going somewhere else. Seungcheol chuckles.

“You should be cosplaying someone with personality more like your own, Jihoonie,” he says as they’re nearing the stall with Marvel comics. “You’re suffocating inside.”

“No, I’m not,” the boy scoffs. “I chose Hinata because he’s my fave and we’re both short. So putting a little act isn’t really a big deal.”

“Yeah, right.” The older of them rolls his eyes as he’s looking through some Spiderman comics. “But I told you physique isn’t that important, right?”

“You told me that because you wanted me to cosplay Haru with you, and you know how I don’t like couple cosplays.”

Seungcheol looks offended.

“But they are teammates and best friends, not a couple!”

Jihoon sighs.

“Yeah, and that’s why you called me once at fucking three in the morning, crying because most people ship rinharu and,” he makes quotation marks with his fingers, “ _why can’t they see that makoharu is life_.” He wants to add something more, but spots a photographer close and has to pull up a face of happy, optimistic Hinata Shoyou.

“But canonically they are-” Seungcheol doesn’t finish the sentence; he trails off looking behind Jihoon.

“Hey, shrimp.”

Jihoon turns around. There is a really, really tall boy with black hair and piercing gaze staring down at him. He has a sport uniform on with big number 9 on his shirt. He’s really, really handsome too, Jihoon notes.

“You still flashing that shirt with number higher than mine, Kageyama Tobio? You really like to show off, huh?”

The boy looks like he wants to argue, but after a few seconds he breaks the character and starts laughing. His smile is wide and genuine, very not Kageyama-like.

“I’m sorry, but you’re just too cute,” he says and Jihoon stiffens. He hears Seungcheol mumble _oh shit_ on his right.

“I’m anything but cute,” Jihoon deadpans, looking straight at the taller boy. Despite their height difference he looks intimidated by the smaller boy.

“Oh, uh, sorry, I, uh...” he struggles with words, and Jihoon thinks that shit, he really didn’t mean to scare him like that, this handsome cosplayer, but fortunately Seungcheol comes to the rescue.

“Don’t mind him, he may be Hinata on the outside, but he’s actually Kageyama on the inside.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but the boy nods in agreement.

„Yeah, my friends tell me I’m not like Kageyama too.”

“You should switch characters, that would be cool,” Seungcheol suggests and laughs at this himself.

“You should die,” Jihoon deadpans.

“Yeah, okay,” Seungcheol says with tired expression. He heard that too much already from his best friend slash roommate. “So I’m going to find Haru to my Makoto, and you guys have fun together!” he says and escapes quickly.

“Seungcheol!” Jihoon calls for him, but he quickly disappears in the crowd.

They look at each other as they are left alone.

“My friends left me too,” tall cosplayer admits. “So... we can hang out, right?”

Jihoon isn’t convinced, because this cosplayer is handsome, and he doesn’t do well with handsome boys he’s met for the first time, but it looks like he doesn’t have a choice.

“I’m Jihoon,” he introduces himself after a while.

“Mingyu,” the boy bows slightly. “So… let’s go somewhere, yeah?”

Jihoon nods and they start wandering around. They talk a little and get to know each other a little. He’s still not comfortable in the stranger’s presence after a while, but Mingyu is nice and adorable (yes, adorable, despite his model-like posture) and they’re cosplaying the main characters of the same anime, so they can as well hang out.

So they walk around, occasionally looking at some gadgets, but mainly being an attraction to other people themselves. They want to take pictures of them or with them, and when they meet someone cosplaying another Haikyuu character they act out a small scene. One time Jihoon jumps on Mingyu’s back and is carried by him for a while, which is fun for both of them.

They talk and talk during this time. Talk about cosplays, other conventions, but also about their uni life, friends, and basically everything. After maybe two hours, when Seungcheol or Mingyu’s friends are still nowhere to be seen, Jihoon notices how his Hinata impressions are now less forced, how the smile and laugh come out naturally with Mingyu around.

He’s kinda scared. Because usually it takes him quite long to warm up to someone, and there he is, laughing at Mingyu’s story about one of his cats. (He has more than one and Jihoon lowkey wants to marry him and live with all of them.)

As he laughs, he feels stinging in his eye. He blinks, but it doesn’t go away. So he rubs it, and the stinging is even more painful.

“Do I have something in my eye?” he asks Mingyu. The taller boy leans and looks at him. Jihoon wonders how his eyes look without these dark blue lenses.

“I think so? But i don’t see properly.” He looks around. “Let’s go to the toilet, there should be better light.”

When they get there, Mingyu makes Jihoon sit on the counter with washbasins.

“This way I’ll see better,” he explains, and Jihoon pouts.

“But there are mirrors here. I can see it myself,” the boy protests, but Mingyu shushes him and leans again. He stands between his legs and is really close. Jihoon feels his cheeks getting warm, and he mentally curses himself.

Mingyu brings his hand to Jihoon’s face and he thinks it’s just because he wants to take out anything that’s in his eye, but he suddenly cups his face and presses his lips to the smaller boy’s.

Jihoon’s mind goes blank. That wasn’t what he expected. At all.

He hooks his hands behind Mingyu’s neck and responds to the kiss anyway.

They start moving their lips, and Jihoon feels like he’s on fire. This feels so good he can forget about everything else, there’s only Mingyu in his mind, his one hand on Jihoon’s cheek and the second on his neck. Their lips and tongues in sync, warm breaths when they separate once in a while-

“Shippers would have a field day if they saw you right now,” someone says and they separate in surprise. There’s a man washing his hands in a nearby sink, and Jihoon comes to his senses. He just made out in a public toilet, with a basically stranger, and _what exactly is he thinking right now_ -

He looks at Mingyu again and he looks equally confused.

“I, uh… I’m sorry?” he says after the man leaves the room, but the apology sounds more like a question.

“Don’t be. I...” Jihoon licks his lips thinking about what should he say, but then sees Mingyu’s eyes fixated on them and his mind goes blank again. He takes a deep breath. “What are we doing?”

Mingyu doesn’t say anything, but reaches to fix Jihoon’s wig. This simple gesture makes him blush even more.

Jihoon hops off the counter and turns around to look at himself in the mirror. His cheeks are pink and lips are a little bit swollen, but he doesn’t look that bad. He notices something in the corner of his left eye and finally takes it out.

When he faces Mingyu again, he is on his phone.

“My friends want to know where am I,” he answers when he sees the questioning look on Jihoon’s face. “I think I should meet them finally.”

“Yeah, I should find Seungcheol too.”

Mingyu bites his lip and gives his phone to Jihoon.

“Press your number?” he asks and Jihoon suddenly feels all the tension drop.

“Are you quoting Taemin’s song?” He asks with disbelief and Mingyu shrugs.

“Want me to use some cliche pick up line?”

Jihoon chuckles and shakes his head. _You don’t have to use them at all,_ he thinks, but doesn’t say it out loud. He takes the phone and saves his number.

“Thanks, I’ll text you,” he says and goes out with a half wave.

Jihoon looks at himself in the mirror again, checking what he already checked. After a few seconds he takes his own phone from his pocket and calls Seungcheol.

When they meet, he already regrets it, because he sees his friend holding a body pillow with Haruka on it.

“Look Jihoonie! Look what i got!” he exclaims excitedly and Jihoon makes a disgusted face.

“I’m moving out of our dorm if you’re going to sleep with it.”

“You won’t cosplay Haru with me, so I had to find a replacement.”

Jihoon sighs. “I need to find you a boyfriend.”

“Speaking of which, how was it with Kageyama, huh?”

He wants to say it was fun. He wants to say they have many photos with other cosplayers. But before he can, Seungcheol smiles.

“You like him, don’t you?”

Jihoon feels himself blushing. Again. He’s already tired with this.

“Maybe?” he admits, because it’s Seungcheol and lying would be ineffective. His friend’s smile gets even bigger.

“I knew it. Will you have a date?”

“No. But I gave him my number.”

Seungcheol pretends to wipe a tear.

“My boy grows up so fast. I’m so proud.”

Jihoon punches him in the arm and hopes it’s hard enough to leave a bruise.

***

In the evening, they’re heading to the sleep room. Big hall is full of people talking in small groups, playing small games or already snoring peacefully in their sleeping bags. Jihoon and Seungcheol try to find a place where they can spend the night.

“Hey, I see something there! Come on!” Seungcheol says at one moment and takes Jihoon by the hand. He sees it to, enough place for their two to sleep (very close to eachother but well, it is _something_ ) and then Jihoon notices who is beside this unoccupied space.

It’s Mingyu and some guys.

Jihoon wonders what he should do, as they’re nearing their destination. Should he be embarassed? Should he act like nothing happened?

When he sees Mingyu’s face though he can’t stop himself and chuckles, because it looks ridiculous, a mix of surprise and disbelief.

The light in the room isn’t good, so he can’t get a better look at Mingyu without cosplay, but he looks very cuddly in sweats and red hoodie. And Jihoon hates cuddles, but this is he first think that comes to his mind.

“Can we crash here, guys?” Seungcheol asks, and Mingyu’s friends say that of course they can.

Seungcheol, being the bastard he is, makes Jihoon sit beside Mingyu. They all introduce themselves and talk about what they cosplayed (Wonwoo was Tsukiyama from Tokyo Ghoul and Soonyoung didn’t cosplay) and what panels they found interesting and what was a flop.

“It’s not a wig, right?” Mingyu asks Jihoon, when their friends are busy with arguing about ships in different series. “You really have lilac hair?”

Jihoon nods and ruffles his bangs.

“It looks pretty.”

He blushes and hopes it’s not visible.

Then they are forcefully dragged in the ship war. The talk continues for some time, before they all say that they’re actually tired and they prepare for sleep.

It turns out that Jihoon is squished between Mingyu and Seungcheol. He wriggles closer to his friend, but he does everything to push Jihoon closer to Kageyama cosplayer.

It’s awkward between their two at first, but they’re too tired and fall asleep quickly.

At seven in the morning there starts to be a commotion in the sleep room, people starting to wake up and prepare for the second day of convention. Jihoon wakes up too, but doesn’t want to open his eyes and get up yet. He snuggles more to his pillow and-

Wait. His pillow wasn’t that hard. And bony.

His eyes open in a second and he notices two things: one, his head is on Mingyu’s shoulder. Two: Mingyu’s hand is on his waist.

He starts to think how to change their position, untangle from the boy, but in that exact moment Mingyu wakes up too.

Mingyu gets up fast, kicks his friends as he takes his stuff.

“Let’s meet at that dubbing pannel,” he says to sleepy Soonyoung and dashes out of the room.

Jihoon feels something weird settle in his chest. It’s uncomfortable, really, and he doesn’t know what should he do.

About half an hour later Wonwoo and Soonyoung get up and say „see ya” to them. Seungcheol is still sleepy, but Jihoon makes him get up too. They go to the toilet to prepare for the next day and head to some pannels.

When Seungcheol asks about Mingyu, he says he doesn’t want to see him today. He doesn’t say why and ignores weird looks his friend gives him.

He tries to forget about what happened in the morning. He tries not to feel rejected.

***

After the convention, Jihoon doesn’t expect to hear from Mingyu soon. He’s still kinda embarassed by their makeout session in the toilet and later unconscious cuddling in the sleep, and thinks Mingyu doesn’t want to contact him anyway, judging by how fast he ran away from him. So when Seungcheol, who’s studying with his uni friends at the nearby cafe the next day, calls him and tells him to come because he needs some notebook he left at their dorm room, he doesn’t expect to see Mingyu behind the counter, making coffee.

It looks like Mingyu didn’t expect to see him too, because he almost spills the current order.

He looks different. Of course he looks different – he doesn’t have a wig or lenses on, and the light here is way better than in dimly lit sleep room. His hair is in light brown color, slightly styled, and eyes are so dark they seem to be black. He’s wearing ripped black jeans with a white t-shirt and apron over it.

He looks hot.

“What’s this?” Jihoon asks Seungcheol, standing very still by his table. He doesn’t want to come off rude, but he unfortunately does. Seungcheol shrugs with a smug smile on his face.

“I was studying here with Jeonghan and Jisoo and the barista seemed familiar to me. And i thought he will be familiar to you too. So…” He shrugs again. Jihoon looks at him sharply, lays that notebook on the table. He should warn him, tell him to wear something nicer than usual, but _no_ , Seungcheol loved surprises. Mingyu talks to some other barista and comes up to Jihoon from behind the counter.

“Uh, Jihoon, can we talk?” Mingyu asks. He nods and barista takes him to the back of the cafe, not wanting to be overheard by anyone, especially by Seungcheol and Mingyu’s coworkers.

“I wanted to text you yesterday,” the taller says. “Explain maybe? But then I thought I don’t know if you even want me to text you, and I actually didn’t know what to write, and-”

Jihoon stops him.

“Don’t apologize. I wasn’t expecting you texting me too soon anyway.”

Mingyu sighs with relief and rubs his neck. Jihoon thinks it’s so unfair, because he looks so hot so effortlessly, doing something that shouldn’t be hot, and he feels like he shouldn’t be expecting him to text him at all, because boys that beautiful are never interested in someone like him, short and round-faced. He suddenly feels so insecure. Because meeting as cosplayers was different than meeting as _themselves_.

“Sorry anyway. But, we met now, so… I can ask you out in person, right?”

Jihoon is taken aback by this.

“Why?”

“What _why_?”

“Why would you want to ask me out?” It comes out a little more aggressive than he planned.

“Uh...” Mingyu looks lost. “Because… I like you? You’re good looking, you’re fun, and you kiss amazingly? And sleeping beside you was quite comfortable too. Sorry by the way that I ran away, I was just, uh, embarrassed,” he admits awkwardly.

Jihoon blinks.

“You don’t believe me?”

He blinks again.

Mingyu just sighs and leans down to kiss him. This time it’s sweet and slow, and Jihoon responds immediately, clutching on the boy’s apron. He feels Mingyu smile against his lips.

“So, Jihoon, will you go out with me?” he asks when they separate.

Jihoon hides his face in Mingyu’s shirt, leaning his forehead on Mingyu’s shoulder. The muffled “yes” comes out a while later.

“Will you be angry if i tell you you’re _really_ cute right now?”

Jihoon takes a step back and punches him in the arm.

“Yes,” he answers, but has a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bbywooz) or ask questions anonymously on [curous cat](https://curiouscat.me/klarkson) ﾟ*｡:(人´v｀*)☆ﾟ:｡*ﾟ


End file.
